


Дживс и эффект плацебо

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Дживс и эффект плацебо

В тот вечер ваш верный слуга пребывал в прескверном настроении. «Что-то не похоже на тебя, старина Берти», — возможно, скажете вы, а потом спохватитесь и предположите, что, скорее всего, в дело была замешана огнедышащая тетя Агата или одна из бесконечных девиц на выданье, присмотревшая Бертрама В. Вустера в качестве своего охотничьего трофея. Однако же ни одно из ваших предположений не будет соответствовать действительности — на этот раз потомка участников сражения при Азенкуре опрокинула на обе лопатки самая обыкновенная простуда. В свое оправдание хочу заметить, что заложенный нос, больное горло и кашель, похожий на звуки, издаваемые представительницей биологического вида Canis familiaris (те из вас, кто предположили, что последние два слова подсказал мне Дживс, — ну что ж, мне остается только отдать должное вашей проницательности), могут оказать самое печальное воздействие на состояние самого бодрого и неукротимого духа.  
Итак, я, больной и несчастный, лежал в постели, а Дживс бесшумно перемещался по дому, творя свои обыкновенные чудеса, и периодически заглядывал ко мне — поправить одеяло, дать микстуру, померить температуру и совершить прочие действия из репертуара доброго эскалопа — если это то слово, которое мне нужно (Дживс подсказывает мне, что я почти угадал). В один из таких рейдов к постели больного он, видимо, заметил, что я совсем загрустил — и предложил почитать мне вслух. Я оживленно кивнул, и он уже было потянулся взять с тумбочки новый леденящий душу детектив старушки Агаты, но я остановил его. Не знаю, знакомо ли вам такое такое чувство, но наверняка знакомо: в состоянии, когда нос категорически отказывается исполнять свои прямые обязанности, а на вашем лбу можно смело жарить блинчики, почему-то не хочется читать истории про мышьяк в чесночной подливе, кинжалы и пистолеты. Хочется чего-то такого… родом из детства — времен шортиков, разбитых коленок и живота, болящего от сворованных в соседском саду незрелых яблок. Еще до школы, когда мне было лет пять, нянюшка, помню, читала мне книжку про девочку Дороти, которая шла со своими друзьями по дороге из желтого кирпича. Я эту книжку очень любил — так что нянюшке приходилось читать мне ее снова и снова, чаще всего — когда я, вот как сейчас, лежал с температурой и больным горлом в постели.   
Книжку эту я забрал с собой из родительского дома, когда поселился на Беркли-сквер, так что Дживсу оставалось только снять ее с полки — и приступить к чтению. Примерно через четверть часа плавный бархатный баритон моего непревзойденного камердинера добрался до исторической встречи Дороти и Страшилы. Меня тут же с головой захлестнули воспоминания.  
— Послушай, Дживс! — не очень-то вежливо встрял я. — До чего же повезло все-таки этому Страшиле, а? Я всегда ему ужасно завидовал — ведь в моей черепушке тоже наблюдается острая нехватка мозгов, и я так хотел, когда еще был мальцом в коротких штанишках и потом, когда уже учился в школе, чтобы когда-нибудь и мне повстречался какой-нибудь добрый волшебник… Вот только жизнь не сказка — так ведь, а, Дживс?   
— Но, сэр… — Дживс поднял взгляд от книги и устремил его на меня. — Ведь Оз на самом деле не был волшебником, а помощь, которую он оказал Страшиле, Железному Дровосеку и Трусливому Льву, была не чем иным, как эффектом плацебо.   
— Эффектом пла... чего? — переспросил я.  
— Плацебо, сэр. Это вещество без лекарственных свойств, которое тем не менее оказывает воздействие, как настоящее лекарство, благодаря вере пациента в его действенность. Страшила никогда не был глупым — просто в самом начале истории ему не хватало знаний о жизни, но со временем он побывал во множестве приключений и набрался опыта. Мозги из опилок не сделали его умнее — они просто придали ему уверенности в себе. Так и вы, сэр, — я никогда не считал вас глупым человеком. Возможно, легкомысленным, временами наивным, периодически — слишком упрямым, — тут он неодобрительно сдвинул брови, видимо вспомнив наш недавний спор по поводу малинового галстука в золотистую крапинку, — но не глупым. Вам просто нужно поверить в себя — для этого не нужен никакой волшебник.  
На несколько мгновений я лишился дара речи и молча таращился на него, чувствуя, что тону в этих самых прекрасных в мире синих глазах.   
— З-знаешь, Дживс, — наконец выдавил я из себя, — сдается мне, что мне все-таки довелось повстречать настоящего волшебника. И этот волшебник — ты, старина.  
— Вы преувеличиваете мои способности, сэр, — еле заметно улыбнулся Дживс, — однако же я буду и впредь стараться удовлетворять ваши потребности. Надо сказать, что вы, сэр, не были одиноки в своих детских мечтах, вызванных чтением этой книги.   
— Да ты что, Дживс! Ты хочешь сказать, что ты тоже?..  
Он молча кивнул.  
— Но ты же не мог мечтать о мозгах, так? Я имею в виду — куда уж больше, у тебя вон и так затылок выдается назад, чтобы они хоть как-то в голове поместились!   
— Нет, сэр, я с детстве трезво оценивал свои умственные способности и понимал, что они достаточно высоки. Однако же мне была близка проблема Железного Дровосека. Все окружающие, даже родители и сестра, считали меня человеком слишком холодным и сдержанным. Несколько раз я получал в свой адрес упреки в бессердечности — и в глубине души считал их справедливыми. Очень долго я был уверен в том, что у меня нет сердца, сэр. Пока однажды не понял, что все это время глубоко заблуждался.  
— Как же ты это понял? — с замиранием вышеупомянутого органа спросил я.  
— В тот самый момент, когда переступил порог вашей квартиры, сэр. — Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему, широко — так, что в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, а я почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете — как и всегда, когда Дживс говорил о своей любви ко мне.  
— Получается, что мы оба стали друг для друга Озами, а, Дживс?   
— Выходит, что так, сэр.


End file.
